


darling, so it goes

by aerialbots



Series: transcendence [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerialbots/pseuds/aerialbots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Perfect level of cheese, if you ask me. Dairy enthusiasts everywhere are in raptures."</i>
</p><p>Or, in which Slingshot Overcompensates™, Silverbolt's sense of humour should not be allowed, and Skyfire is far too amused by the Aerials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling, so it goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacecarrots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecarrots/gifts).



> I have absolutely _no idea_ where this one even came from. It just appeared in night, like some sort of winged beast of regret and cheesiness. For Kath, because I promised her Ravage/Slingshot doodles and somehow ended up writing _this_ , instead. Surprise! (I think.)
> 
> Also, I'm tagging this as crackfic, because _self, what even, there is literally no excuse_.

Silverbolt wasn't impatient by anyone's definition, but even he felt taking two hours to pick a birthday gift for your girlfriend's elderly grandmother was a bit much.

"Didn't Blades say just flowers would do?", he asked in the winter clothing's general direction, biting back a sigh.

Occasionally, if he strained, he could hear Slingshot's unintelligible muttering from behind a rack of fluffy pullovers. He hadn't seen his head in the last seven minutes.

The hangers rustled, and Slingshot rose up from behind a line of patterned jumpers, turning around and somehow managing to look at the display of women's clothing like he was somewhere between personally offended and on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

"How the _fuck"_ , he asked, almost conversationally, were it not for the hint of hysteria in his voice, "do you manage to _like_ going shopping?"

Silverbolt couldn't help but smile -- his brother had been asking this since they were seven years old. "It's not your fault. You're the normal one, I'm adopted."

"We're _all adopted_ , you asshat", Slingshot huffed, rolling his eyes rather impressively for someone who was ruffling through argyle like a particularly big, fussy hen.

"I'm the evil twin, then?"

" _Silverbolt_."

"Alright, alright", he laughed, making his way to his brother. Slingshot gave him an absolutely miserable look, stepping back like the clothing rack was a dangerous animal he wanted him to tame. "How old is she, again?"

"Eighty three, tomorrow."

Silverbolt stared.

Slingshot made an exasperated noise. "I know, I know, I'm an universal disgrace, can you _please_ just help me pick a fucking sweater so her father will stop hating me?"

Now it was Silverbolt's turn to roll his eyes. "I did tell you not to let her kiss you on her doorstep."

"Alright, first thing, I would like you to try saying no to her. She's stubborn as a _mule_ ", Slingshot said with a frown, which mostly hid the blush that snuck onto his face. "Second, I would like you to try saying _no_ to her. Have you _seen_ her? Or _listened_ to her?"

"Your voice kink is showing and I _don't_ want to know", Silverbolt said, deadpan.

"Fuck _off_ , you know that's not what I'm talking about."

He grinned. "No, but it's cute hearing you gush."

"Oh my God, I hate you."

 

 

They did manage to find something adequate, a lovely wine red sweater that had Air Raid and Skydive mockingly complaining about how Slingshot didn't shower _them_ in 'bling and pretty things' when they texted them a picture for a second opinion. Silverbolt dutifully texted back another photo with Slingshot flipping them the bird in response.

He frowned at the checkout line, which had somehow gotten even longer since they'd come in. " _That_ you're doing on your own. I'll do anything for love, but I don't do lines."

Slingshot snorted, but smirked slightly as he pushed him away towards the men's section. "Glad to know those campaigns in school are working. Go away, you have around half an hour to ruffle through shirts to your heart's content."

Silverbolt went.

He didn't ruffle through shirts, though that was mostly because he was too busy silently rejoicing at the sight of shelf full of carefully folded Avengers hoodies.

"Hulk, Thor, Widow... Yes!", he cheered quietly, taking a Captain America hoodie from the higher shelf. He checked the hour on his phone; it had been a short enough time that Slingshot might still be in line, so they could probably pay for it along with the sweater and not be late for dinner. Silverbolt made his way towards the checkout again, humming under his breath--

\--and promptly smacked face-first into somebody else's chest.

His first thought was _what the actual fuck_ , because ever since he'd hit what dad was calling Growth Spurt #3 Silverbolt had met maybe six people who were taller than him by over half a head.

His second thought was somewhere along the lines of _well, fuck_ , because it _figured_ he'd run into the most attractive male-presenting person he had met, maybe _ever_ , while wearing what Fireflight had fondly denominated as his 'Follow For More Soft Hipster' outfit.

Granted, he didn't usually feel too self-conscious about mixing Chucks and skinny jeans with suspenders, but the guy looked... decidedly less niche than he did.

He was also holding him by the shoulders, steadying him despite the fact that he was no longer at risk of falling.

Silverbolt blinked. Prettiest Person Ever looked down at his hands as if noticing them for the first time, then dropped them like Silverbolt was burning him.

"Sorry, I didn't-- I was distracted and didn't notice you coming", he apologised, somehow managing to give him the puppy eyes despite being the size of a small skyscraper.

"Um", Silverbolt said intelligently. "Er, I mean, it's fine. I wasn't looking either, anyway, I was too busy humming about Avengers hoodies to see where I was going."

"No, honestly, it's my fault", Person assured him, giving him an awkward hint of a smile. "I, ah, definitely should've paid attention."

Silverbolt thanked the laws of genetics for the fact that it was a bit hard to tell when he was blushing.

"Oh. Well, right back at you, in that case", he managed, and took some comfort on the fact that at least he wasn't the only one looking a bit like a cherry.

A moment stretched in unreasonably heavy silence. Silverbolt bit his lip.

"So--"

"Do you--"

They both shut up, then looked at each other.

Silverbolt laughed. "Okay, this is... a bit ridiculous. What were you saying, sorry?"

The other boy smiled ruefully. "I was going to ask about the hoodies, but I'd rather know what you were going to say."

"Honestly? I don't even know", Silverbolt admitted. "I just wanted to start a conversation, so it was probably 'so what are you looking for right now?', or something of the sort."

He had to give it to him, the guy could _blush_. It felt weirdly like an accomplishment.

"Well", Person said, a bit hesitantly, "would 'your phone number' be too cheesy of an answer, or..."

That was... a little bit adorable.

"No, definitely not", he replied, giving him a bright, if slightly flustered smile. "Perfect level of cheese, if you ask me. Dairy enthusiasts everywhere are in raptures."

The boy made a sound like an aborted laugh, covering his face with one palm. "That was _horrid_. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"It was", Silverbolt agreed. "And I totally am not."

Person grinned, subtle and fleeting as he lowered his hand. "You do this kind of thing all the time, don't you?"

"What, flirting with strangers?"

"My name is Skyfire, actually", Pers-- _Skyfire_ replied, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Also, I was talking about the god-awful jokes. Though I kind of hope this is not your usual modus operandi, either."

"Oh, I'm the despair of the family", Silverbolt grinned. "My father has considered disinheriting me on account of my sense of humour. It's all very tragic. But if it makes you feel better, this is not how I usually pick people to subject to my 'god-awful jokes'."

"Really, now", Skyfire raised an eyebrow, a hint of that earlier smile back on his lips, which only made him even more unfairly attractive. Especially when he looked all tall and weirdly formal in that jumper of his with the collar showing. "So what should I say, if I wanted you to subject me to your sense of humour?"

"Well", he smiled back, maybe a little more shyly than before, "you should probably start with--"

"Silverbolt, if you don't come out I'm gonna sm-- oh." Slingshot stopped abruptly a couple of metres away from them, a gift-wrapped box held under his arm. "Well, well, well. How the turntables", he drawled, emphasising the last word.

Silverbolt made a pained face. "That is completely wrong, and you're the worst sort of person."

"It is, and I am", Slingshot agreed. He raised an eyebrow at Skyfire, shifting the box so he could cross his arms. "You're flirting with my brother."

Skyfire's mouth twitched. "I am. Is that a problem?"

Slingshot glanced at Silverbolt. Silverbolt looked back.

Slingshot smirked. "Nah. Though it may be once you realise how bad his jokes are."

"Too late", Silverbolt and Skyfire said simultaneously, then grinned at each other in response.

Slingshot groaned. "Aw, hell, you two are going to be _unbearable_."

 

They _were_ a bit unbearable, as it turned out. Silverbolt found out he didn't really care.

Six months later, Slingshot just dragged him to Gamestop to get Jetfire and Jetstorm's birthday present.


End file.
